Seven Seas
by SuperblyAddictivex3
Summary: Amu Hinamori thought she was in love forever. But suddenly Ikuto Tsukiyomi leaves her, leaving her world cold and gray. Five years later, what happens when they meet again? Will their love rekindle? Or will Tadase Hotori get in their way?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction ever. Please cut me some slack, because I'm kind of nervous no one will like it. =[ Also, I drank to much coffee this morning with my boyfriend Dimitri (or Dimi, as I like to call him =]) while celebrating Valentines Day because I'm leaving for Greece tomorrow morning.

.....................

Why did I just tell you what's happening in my life?? That was weird. Anyway, please review once your done reading! Thank you my kitties!

P.S. This whole story is in Normal POV.

________________________________________________________________

_Amu Hinamori- A well-known and successful artist, around 18 years old._

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi- A famous singer/violinist, around 21 years old. _

_Tadase Hotori- Agent of singer Hoshino Utau. Both work in Easter Music Corporation._

_Rima Mashiro- Playboy Bunny. =]_

Amu's POV

I had always found love a silly little thing. No one really needed it. But everyone wanted it. Every little thing revolved around love.

I had always thought I didn't need love- that I could survive on my own. Independent woman, hello!

But than my best friend Rima (who is one of those sexy Playboy bunnies) got a boyfriend. After a month or two of them snuggling and cuddling in front of me, I began to feel lonely and jealous. Finally, young and silly, I allowed Rima to set me up on a blind date. That's when I met _him_.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

He was breathtaking, with his shiny, untidy cobalt hair, his warm eyes and adorable smirk. He greeted me with a small 'Yo', than took my hand and dashed away with me to a five star restaurant.

He was extravagant, kind and yet still slightly perverted, which made him even cuter. And each day I spent with him I could feel my heart becoming his.

So I suppose I should go back to a time when everything was beautiful in my life... Colorful. Not gray.

The evening started out as any other evening. I stepped out of the tall building where I worked, as a deep artist. I was currently immersed in a painting involving Ikuto standing on a balcony and playing his violin with a clear, starry night behind him. Every evening I would leave my work and go to dinner with Ikuto. As I stepped into the cool night on the sidewalk of the busy streets of Tokyo, I heard a voice shouting my name. I turned, squinting for the source. Ikuto, wearing jeans and an adorable black t-shirt, was running towards me, one hand raised in the air as he waved to me.

I grinned and waved back, my pulse beginning to race. This happened alot when I saw him. My pulse always thumped so loudly and fast he could hear it, and my head spun- in a good way. My knees always gave out if he was too close, and occasionally I fainted if he did something like kiss me.

He sped to a halt beside me, panting. He straightened up, smirking.

"Hey, Strawberry," He teased, kissing me on the nose. I blushed crazily.

Intertwining my hand with his, I turned to him, smiling. "So, where are we going?"

He grinned. "McDonalds," He said sarcastically. I squealed in fake delight.

"Ohmigod! I've always wanted to go there! It's so high class!"

We both laughed. He began to walk forward, tugging me with him. "We're going to Kellari Taverna," He said.

I smiled. "My treat."

He shook his head. "I can't allow that."

"And why not?" I demanded.

"It's part of the male code."

"Anything else about the male code I should know?"

"Yes," He grinned. "Sex always comes after dinner, not before," He paused as I giggled. "Also, we are not allowed to tease a girl if she's sublimating her rage towards us using chocolate ice cream. I just learned that one."

We laughed again, and began to pad along the dirty streets of New York, wrapped in our own little world of bliss.

Ikuto's POV

I wasn't sure how I was going to break this to her. She was so fragile, so happy, so in love...

Just like me.

But I had to tell her, and soon. I was going to miss her so much. Her beautiful pink hair, her large, adorable golden eyes, her sweet natural perfume, her soft hand in mine, her lips moving with synchronization against mine...

I shook my head lightly, staring at a crack in the cement as she rambled on, complaining the picture of me wasn't turning out as perfect as the real thing. My heart thumped unevenly in my chest, and my eyes filled with tears. I was afraid I would have a meltdown right in front of her. My head was full of fuzziness, nothing making sense except the thing I was going to tell her. My lower lip trembled as she squeezed my hand tighter in hers. My stomach churned uncomfortably.

I couldn't tell her the truth, obviously. She had no idea what was really happening in my other life. Nobody I knew actually knew about my other life. I was depressing, keeping a secret from her, and even more depressing to leave her because of it.

I put on a fake smile, laughing enthusiastically when she did. I little too enthusiastically, but I didn't think she noticed.

As we stepped intoKellari Taverna, I noticed the place was totally empty except for an old couple near the front. I sighed in silent relief. This would make it easier. I didn't want her to have a breakdown in front of a crowd.

"Table for two, please," I said to the waiter standing behind a podium. My voice cracked, and I cleared my throat quietly. Amu turned to look at me, curious. I smiled at her, feeling my upper lip tremble. She bought it and turned away.

The waiter nodded, scribbling something on his notepad, than turning towards the tables. He waved to us from over his shoulder. "This way," He crooned.

We padded after him, all the way to the back, where it was slightly darker, and the sound from the other room was slightly muffled. I smiled, a real smile this time. This was going to be a little easier.

Amu and I slid into our seats. She shrugged out of her turtleneck sweater to reveal a black cami underneath. Her strong arms (well, strong for a girls), stretched as she pulled it off. I felt tears beginning to leak out of my eyes as I watched. I pretended to yawn, than scrubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. The waiter handed us large, frilly, red menus.

"Today's special is cooked lobster," He said in a nasally voice, pulling out a pad to write our orders down. I turned to look at him, smiling. "I'll have the lobster," I said politely, handing him the menu back. Amu grinned and handed hers back too.

"I'll have what he's having."

The waiter nodded and swept away.

Amu turned to look at me, her dazzling smile optimistic. I glared down at the silk tablecloth, pressing my lips together. Her face immediately dropped into one of concern.

"Ikuto! Are you alright? Are you sick?" She placed a hand on my forehead, than withdrew it. "No fever," She murmured to herself, obviously puzzled.

I shook my head. "I'm not sick," I mumbled, looking up to meet her confused gaze.

"Than what's wrong?" She smiled at me, totally clueless.

I frowned at the array of forks beside my plate. What was I going to tell her? What lie could she possibly buy? "I have to tell you something important,"

She nodded, still smiling. "So do I."

I had a moment of confusion. She had to tell me something? I shook away the thought, focusing on what I was about to say.

I finally looked up. "Amu, do you know how much I love you?" I begged.

Her face suddenly became serious, thoughtful. "I can take a guess, but it'll probably be wrong."

"More than anyone can ever imagine," I growled fiercely. "I'd do anything for you. I'd _die _for you."

She stared at me, her eyes wide, suspicious. She seemed to be catching on to something. "What's this about?"

I looked back up at her, my eyes begging, desperate. I guessed they looked wild and crazy with the horror I'd been dreading these past couple days, because she suddenly looked shocked. Absolutely frightened.

A lie immediately formed in my head, and I blurted it out without thinking;

"Remember when you met my parents last month?"

My voice came out strange. Choking sort of. Last month, I had visited my parents in Chicago. I had brought Amu along with me.

She nodded, her face grim. My parents had not been happy that week, and if they were it was defiantly not about Amu.

My knees began to shake. My lip trembled, and I clenched my hands into fists underneath the table.

"Well, they don't approve of you," I blurted out.

"I could've guessed that."

I stared at her beseechingly, taking a deep breath as I prepared to say the thing I had been dreading, would have rather died than say.

"They're forcing me to move back to Seiyo. They don't want me near you."

She stared at me, her eyes wide, her face frozen and confused. Suddenly it began to melt. Her eyes began to blink furiously as tears rapidly swelled and began to gush down her cheeks. Her lips trembled, and her face drained of color, turning pale white.

"What?" She whispered.

I took a shaky breath. "I can't see you anymore. I'm going to Seiyo."

She let out a strangled sob, burying her face in her hands and slumping into her chair. I just sat their, listening to her sobs, not looking at her.

Suddenly she stood up quickly. She gave me a desperate, begging look, and I just stared silently back. She snatched up her sweater and raised her arm over her eyes. Without another word or glance, she sprinted away and vanished. I could still hear her sobs, see her horrified eyes in my mind. I knew this was going to haunt me.

Forever.

Tadase's POV

I stepped out of the front doors, leaving the Easter Music Corporation behind me for the week. I was so sick of Utau pushing me around and screaming at me. I yawned sleepily. What time was it? Damn it. I should probably get back to my apartment.

I began to slowly make my way down the loud street, wrapped in my thoughts. I was beginning to wonder why so many paparazzi were following me everywhere at this time of night. It was getting very annoying. I could hear their excited whispering and squealing behind me. And I wasn't even famous! I was just Utau Hosino's agent. A normal guy. At least trying to be normal, but it's hard to fall in love and live your life when you're being yelled at by Utau.

I turned around slowly, stopping in my tracks. About ten or more people clutching cameras were clustered in a small group behind me. They began whispering quickly to each other as I turned and snapping photos at random. I shielded my eyes with my arm as the flash bugged my eyes.

"Do you mind not following me?"

"No, we don't mind!" A guy yelled out. The others nodded and chimed in in agreement.

Before I could reply with a very rude response, someone else walked by. I suppose it was some other star; I couldn't keep track of them all with Utau on my hands. But the star was holding hands with some guy, and they were giggling and laughing. The paparazzi began to snap photos in unison, and a buzz like chatter spread from them. They ditched me and followed the lovebirds down the street.

I sighed to myself, turning back and starting to walk again. Love was such a silly thing. It was a luxury, just like cars and televisions. You didn't need it. But _everyone _wanted it. I knew I was never going to find love. Everyone only had looks. No personality or emotions.

Like robots.

As I stood waiting to cross, I noticed a tall girl standing across from me on the other side of the street. Her face was in her hands, tears streaming through them. Her knees were wobbling, and her eyes were wide and wild. Her hair was a beautiful flowing pink, and her eyes were liquid gold. She wore skinny jeans, black converse, and a black turtleneck sweater.

I tipped my head to one side, questions flying through my mind.

The light turned red, and people hustled past me. The girl sprinted across. As she reached me, she ran straight into my stomach. She looked up.

"I'm s-sorry," She gasped.

I smiled down at her. "It's cool."

She stared at me for a moment longer, and than a taxi cab honked and she jumped and darted away. I smiled to myself.

When I reached my apartment, I wondered if I'd ever see her again.

After all, they say it's a small world, but it's a _huge _city.

________________________________________________________________________

That's it! Tell me what you think, please!

Don't worry, their will only be VERY LITTLE Tadamu in this story, I hate that couple. =P


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there!! Sophie here. I'm in Greece, writing this chapter in the hotel room. I am TOTALLY in love with this story! I'm really happy with the reviews, so please keep going and get more to review!

Alright, so I've been thinking of changing the name of the story. These are some options;

_Seduction; The Addictive Drug_

_Ecstasy; A Permanent State of Mind_

Um…. Yeah. If you have any ideas than please tell me. Something sort of dark, mysterious and sexy.

…..

That sounds whore-ish. Anyway, BEHOLD! Another chapter!

________________________________________________________________

_Five years later_

Amu frowned at a painting. It wasn't turning out just right, and she couldn't have one little flaw ruining her reputation.

The painting she was working on was one depicting a small girl curled into a ball sitting by an open window. She and everything inside the house was grey and dark; everything outside the window was bright, sunny and happy.

Amu dipped her thinnest brush into the cobalt colored paint. She stroked it over the black hair color she had given the girl, than stood back and admired her handiwork.

"Maybe I should have been a hairdresser," She joked at her agent, Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko nodded, not really paying attention as she chewed on the tip of a pen and read over an important looking piece of paper. She sat on the soft white couch Amu had put in the room, with papers and folders spread around her.

Amu was very strict about her setting when she painted. She had had a room built into the building where she worked, a room that had nothing in it except her art supplies. She had complained when they had thought of adding décor, and only allowed the white couch because Nadeshiko was always looking over papers and needed somewhere to sit.

Nadeshiko, realizing Amu was done, stood and hurried over to examine Amu's work. Amu looked expectantly at Nadeshiko as she looked it over with a serious look. Than she sighed.

"Amu, it's beautiful, but why do you always give your people cobalt hair? Why didn't you stick with black?"

Amu blushed and looked at the floor. Her stomach churned wildly and her heart began to race. She felt her hands sweating up, and she wiped them on her messy jeans nervously. She had never told anyone about what had happened five years ago, for fear of him getting hurt. It sounded weird, of course, but since everyone she knew was extremely protective of her, she was afraid if they found out what he did to her than they would hunt him down and hurt him.

That would be impossible; however, seeing as five years ago, a week after that horrible incident, the newspapers had come out saying the famous violinist Ikuto Tsukiyomi had vanished. They followed the story for a year or so, but never figured out where he had gone.

Amu shivered, hating herself for remembering all of this, hating herself for still loving him, and hating him for taking her heart and smashing it.

Nadeshiko checked her watch, than reached out and tapped Amu on the shoulder. "Amu, we're meeting a new client outside in fifteen minutes."

Amu stared at her "Who? What? When did we plan this?"

Nadeshiko sighed. "Remember? Last Tuesday?"

Amu frowned, than let out a small, "Oh, right" as last Tuesday came back to her;

_Flashback_

_Amu erased a small portion of her picture for the twenty-seventh time, than redrew it. Nadeshiko, who was sitting on the small white couch again, raised her head to look at Amu as Amu let out a small groan of frustration._

"_By the way, Nadeshiko," Amu began, her eyes still focused on her drawing. "I need a model for my next painting."_

_Nadeshiko nodded. "Who do you want? Hoshino Utau?"_

_Amu shook her head. "I need a boy."_

_Nadeshiko frowned, raising a cup of coffee to her lips and taking a long sip. "Well, who do you want?"_

"_I want someone no one has seen before; someone no has seen in awhile; someone forgotten. An old star or something."_

_Nadeshiko nodded. "Okay, we'll find that person, Amu."_

_Amu smiled at her, than let out a sigh and erased the same portion for the twenty-eighth time._

_End of Flashback_

"I think we found the perfect person," Nadeshiko continued, gathering up her things and opening the door for Amu. They stepped into the clean marble hall and began to walk towards the front doors. The click-clack of Nadeshiko's Stiletto heels sounded strange beside the small tapping of Amu's converse.

Nadeshiko and Amu were completely different in all ways; Amu was messy and scrambled to get things done. Nadeshiko was neat and organized and could give you what you asked before you even asked. Amu wore t-shirts, jeans and black converse. Nadeshiko wore business suits and high heels. Amu's cotton candy hair was always messy and hung down in looping strands that got in her face all the time. Nadeshiko's long purple hair was always held in a neat, tight braid. Even if they were different, they both agreed on the same things, and Nadeshiko cared fiercely about Amu.

It wasn't like she was in love with her. But Nadeshiko had always felt as though Amu was extremely fragile. She would smile and laugh, but her eyes held a certain look; like an abused puppy. Nadeshiko had once asked Amu's best friend, Rima, why Amu acted that way. Rima had literally slapped Nadeshiko across the face and told her to never ask Amu about it. Ever.

Nadeshiko glanced sideways at Amu. Amu was looking down at the ground. This was one of her vulnerable moments, when her eyes glassed over with a sad glaze and her face fell into an intense look, like she was trying not to cry.

Nadeshiko looked away and continued as though nothing had happened. "Anyway, I think you'll like him. Since he's one of your models, he's going to be staying at your apartment for a week so you can get to know him and so on."

Amu nodded. This was customary that her model stay with her, so that she figured out more about them and knows what to make them do in the painting and such. Amu was slightly nervous about this model though, because this was her first male model.

"And Kelsey?" Amu asked, already knowing the answer.

"Your daughter will be staying with me at my apartment," Nadeshiko responded immediately. Amu smiled.

Suddenly a small ringing sounded. Nadeshiko reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She flipped it open and said, in her business like voice, "Hello, this is Nadeshiko Fujisaki speaking, how may I help you?"

Another voice responded. Nadeshiko's face lit up.

"Ah, Yaya. Did you bring him?"

Their was a pause.

"Oh, yes, of course! Yes, we're coming out right now."

Another pause.

"Okay. Okay, bye."

Nadeshiko closed her cell phone and slid it into her pocket. She turned to Amu, smiling. "Our model is right outside."

Amu began to get excited and her pace quickened slightly. Nadeshiko followed, beginning to lecture her about something or other. Amu nodded every so often, not really paying attention.

They reached the glass doors and Nadeshiko pushed them open, holding them so that Amu could step out. The sunlight sent a strong glare into her eyes, and Amu covered her eyes with her hand.

A small girl was walking towards them, her light brown hair in pigtails and her tiny face beaming with ecstasy. Behind her she was pulling her client with her, so that he continually stumbled.

Amu's heart stopped.

The boy she was pulling behind her was tall, a lot taller than any of the people standing outside. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt, and his untidy cobalt hair kept getting in his eyes, which were the same color as his hair. He scrambled to keep up with the girl pulling him behind her, who Amu assumed was Yaya.

Ikuto.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Her model was Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

The next thing Amu knew everything blacked out as she toppled over and her head made contact with the concrete sidewalk.

________________________________________________________________

Well, that's it. Please review! Sorry this chapter is short. My computer is being stupid.

(Hits laptop)

STUPID APPLE LAPTOP!

(Computer sputters, smokes and blows up)

Oops.

=o

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, Howdy! How are all my lovely reviewers?

Some parts of this story I didn't know what to do, but now I got it! Everything has come together, like the flowing water of a babbling stream....

.......

P.S. As you may have noticed I changed the name :P (drools) Seven Seas is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO hot..... Ikuto looks really funny as a pirate.......

________________________________________________________________

_Flashback_

_Her model was Ikuto Tsukiyomi._

_The next thing Amu knew everything blacked out as she toppled over and her head made contact with the concrete sidewalk._

_End of Flashback_

Amu breathed deeply. Her mind was blank, black. She couldn't think of anything. All she knew was that she was coming around from a peaceful slumber.

She opened her eyes.

"Oh!" She cried. Her head spun, and her breath caught in her throat. She was lying on the couch in her apartment, and hovering above her was Ikuto, his eyes wide with concern. He let out a long sigh of relief as she opened her eyes and gasped.

"Mommy! Mommy is awake now, isn't she? Is she okay? Mommy!"

Amu felt a small tug on her foot. She sat up quickly. Bad idea. She swayed slightly, and her face twisted in pain as her head throbbed. Ikuto placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. She shivered.

Amu's daughter Kelsey leapt up onto Amu's lap. Kelsey hugged her mother tightly.

"Mommy, Mommy, I was so scarded! This boy carried you in and I thought you were dead!"

Amu patted Kelsey's head, shooting a surprised glance at Ikuto. He shrugged.

"Did Nadeshiko come to pick up Kelsey?" Amu asked, turning to Ikuto. She was beginning to lose feeling below her chest, Kelsey was hugging her so tightly.

Ikuto shook his head. "She told me she would be coming around," He checked his watch, "now."

Like magic, the doorbell rang a half-second later. Amu jumped and attempted to stand. But when she did Kelsey simply slid down and hugged her shins instead. She gave Ikuto a pleading look. He smirked and went over to open the door. The door burst open before he could touch the handle, slamming him in the face. He staggered backward, rubbing his nose.

Nadeshiko stood in the doorway, her hair coming loose from her neat bun. She looked like she had been having a major spaz attack.

"Amu!" She shrieked. "Your okay!" She ran over and hugged Amu as tightly as Kelsey. Amu rolled her eyes.

"What is this, hug Amu day?"

Once she said it, she immediately regretted it. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She met Ikuto's sapphire eyes. He smirked at her, that smirk she had always loved. She blushed and stared at him, weary and self-conscious. Nadeshiko and Kelsey seemed not to notice the heavy tension in the air.

Nadeshiko finally let go, and Amu tugged Kelsey away from her leg and picked her up in her arms.

"Ready to go, Kelsey?" Nadeshiko asked, grinning. Kelsey jumped out of Amu's arms and pointed to her small Hello Kitty backpack leaning against the wall. "Yes, M'am!"

"Right!" Nadeshiko picked up the backpack, then nodded to Amu. "Say goodbye."

Kelsey ran over and snuggled Amu's legs again. Amu kneeled down and hugged her.

"Bye, Mommy!" Kelsey sang in her ear.

"Bye, Kels," Amu smiled, running a hand through Kelsey's pink hair.

And just like that, Kelsey and Nadeshiko skipped out the door and shut it behind them.

That's when Amu lunged for Ikuto.

His eyes widened, and he looked shocked as she charged at him suddenly. She stopped in front of him, her eyes furious, and slapped him fully across the face. A strange sound echoed sickeningly through the apartment.

He touched his cheek lightly. It was bright red. "Ouch."

Amu laughed hysterically. She raised her hand to slap him again. He grabbed her wrist before she could touch him, backing up so she was pressed against the wall and he was nearly pressed against her.

"Does it feel good to slap me?" He whispered, his breath making her head whirl.

"Yes!" She snarled fiercely. He looked hurt, and she smiled bitterly.

"That hurts Amu," He said slowly.

She was stunned. She felt numb, and she could feel her breathing turning into hyperventilation. It was only the horrified look on his face that made her finally realize she was crying.

He let go of her wrist, and she slid to the floor, sobbing. She put her face in her hands and tried to control her gasping.

"Amu...." He sounded as though he didn't know what to do. He sat down beside her. "Amu, don't cry."

She let out a hysterical whimper. She was acting like a child, and she knew it, but she couldn't stop crying.

"What did I say?" He asked desperately.

She raised her head and stared at him, shocked. He looked confused and sympathetic.

"That it hurts when I say it feels good to slap you..." She said, still stunned.

"And?"

She nearly punched him. She let out another hysterical sob. "You think that hurts?! Try living my life and living through what you did to me!"

His face went blank. She gasped and buried her head into her hands again. She expected him to say, "I never loved you," or something that would drive the knife in her heart deeper.

Instead she felt warm arms wrap around her and pull her close to him. She pressed her face into his shoulder and cried into that.

She didn't know how long they sat like that, but finally her tears ran out. She shivered, feeling a hollow feeling in her chest.

"Amu... I'm sorry," He murmured.

"That doesn't solve my problems."

He was silent.

"Kelsey is your daughter?" He asked suddenly.

She pulled away to look at him, startled. "Yeah."

"How old is she?" He sounded curious.

Amu's face fell. "Five," She whispered very quietly.

"Oh..." He was silent for another moment, than he said, "Who's her father?"

Amu drew in a jagged breath. "Have you looked in her eyes?"

Ikuto shook his head, confused.

"Well," Amu hesitated. "There dark blue. Sort of cobalt."

Ikuto froze. Amu drew her knees to her chest and stared at the hard wood floor.

"You mean...?" He trailed off.

Amu nodded. "Yeah. Kelsey is your daughter, Ikuto."

________________________________________________________________

Phew.... Now I am freezing cold! Why is it so cold? The other day I woke up at two in the morning and I thought I was Ikuto. I was shivering really violently and I just started to go, "Utau.... Stop it!"

So, yeah.... Please R &R!


	4. Chapter 4

Mkayzies, so sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger. Anyway, this chapter is short because I'm on the train -.- and I think my dad is getting pissed at me, so sorry if its short!

By the way, lovely reviewers, I need one person for my story. Please leave your name, personality, description and such. Also, please add your dream job and boyfriend or love life or anything like that. Because these are adults in this story. We are all adults here.

(Turns around quickly and punches Tadase, than turns back and nods wisely)

All adults.

________________________________________________________________

Normal's POV

Ikuto sat frozen. His face had a mask of calm covering it, but underneath it all was a frenzy of panic and a large spaz attack.

Amu watched him silently, looking weary.

He was a _father_? And he had left her! When she was pregnant! He was such an idiot. He felt like slapping himself, but since Amu was sitting in front of him he felt it wouldn't help much. Too many questions swarmed in his head, each one seeming more important in its own way than other. There was also way too many things he wanted to do at the moment. He wanted to embrace her, he wanted to cry his eyes out like she didn't seem afraid to do, he wanted to run out and stop Kelsey and hug her tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He blurted out. He immediatly regretted saying it. He hadn't meant to ask that question.

"You left me," She whispered, her eyes drowning in hurt.

"Yes, but still! You couldn't have told me _before_!?!" He was too stunned to notice the way his voice was becoming much too rough and the way his words pierced Amu.

"You left!" She shouted. "I was going to tell you! Remember?! In Kellari Taverna!?!? You said, 'I need to tell you something', and I said, 'So do I'!!"

Ikuto stared at her, his mouth hanging open. He remembered now. He was just so surprised Amu still remembered. He watched tears begin to carve their way down her cheeks again, but he didn't speak. He closed his mouth, thinking hard. He looked down at her hands, which were clutching at his arm, like claws. Afraid to let go. Finally, he looked up and met her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Amu."

She stared at him, her eyes welling up with tears. "You hurt me, Ikuto."

"I want to die."

She flinched, and her face fell miserably. "I have died."

He stared at her, and his heart began to expand with sympathy and love. He felt like shooting himself. He really was a stupid idiot.

"Amu,"

She avoided his eyes.

"Amu, look at me."

She turned her head fully to the side, her hair blocking his view of her face. He rolled his eyes. Scooting closer, he reached out and cupped her small face in his hands. She whimpered as he gently twisted her head towards him.

"Amu, I'm so sorry," He whispered. A tear streaked down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb. "I can't even say how sorry I am. I feel like killing myself, but that would suck and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't help you, so I'm not going to do that." Amu giggled, "But, besides that, I want you to know that I didn't leave because I didn't love you."

She stared at him through watery eyes. "You didn't?" She sniffed.

"No, silly," He kissed her forehead and felt her shiver violently beneath her. "I left_ because_ I love you."

She looked touched. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, molding herself closer to him. Their lips met and began to move in synchronization against each other. When their lips parted, they both whispered each others names, until finally they had to let go, gasping for oxygen. She pressed her forehead against his chest. He ran a hand through her hair.

She frowned. "But I'm confused."

"Why?"

She sat up and looked him in the eye. "What do you mean, you left because you love me?"

He looked uncertain. "Um..."

She raised an eyebrow. "So why'd you leave?"

"I-I-I-I-I...." He began to stutter. "I.... I can't tell you."

She leapt to her feet, fresh tears springing from her eyes. "I KNEW IT!" She cried hysterically, pointing to him. "I KNEW IT!"

"What, what?!" He stood quickly, panicked by her sudden freak out.

"I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU! YOU'RE THE SAME AS ALWAYS! YOU WOULD NEVER CARE ABOUT ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME ANYTHING!"

"Amu..." He reached out uncertainly for her, but she jumped from his grasp and dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Amu! Be reasonable!" He shouted through the wood. She let out a loud sob in response.

He sighed and leaned against the wall across from the bathroom, crossing his arms. He listened for what seemed like hours to sobbing, until it eventually quieted. He still didnt speak.

"Ikuto?" She whispered. He jumped. He had nearly been falling asleep.

"Yeah?"

"You're still out there?"

"Yep."

There was a small huff from inside the bathroom. "Than I'm definitely not coming out."

Ikuto laughed under his breath. Shrugging, he stretched and began to wonder around her apartment, examining things. Remembering...

That couch. That's where they had their first kiss. That wide screen TV. That's where Ikuto had accidentally turned on some porn and said, "Look, naked people!" in such a funny way Amu had laughed so hard she'd cried.

He laughed to himself. Good times, good times.... Pressing open Amu's bedroom door, he saw the large black bed in the center of the room, the bed that took up most of her room. He smirked to himself. That's where _it _happened..... Mwuahahaha.....

Ikuto closed the door gently. He was about to go break down the bathroom door when he realized that beside her bedroom door, almost completely hidden by the wide screen, was another room. Where had this room come from? He certainly didn't remember it, and he had been in her apartment a lot when they were together.

Glancing behind him to make sure Amu wasn't about to pounce on him, he pushed the wide screen aside and twisted the knob. It was locked. He began to get slightly suspicious. What could Amu be hiding in there?

"Um, exactly _what _do you think you're doing?" A voice asked from right behind him.

* * *

Sophie- Ooooooooo, what's behind Amu's secret door? Tune in next time to find out! And, yay! A chat thingie-ma-bob!

Tadase- Hello, Sophie.

Sophie- (stares) What the cheese? How the waffles did you get in here?

Ikuto- Sophie, are by any chance hungry?

Sophie- Why, yes I am, Ikuto. How'd you know that?

Ikuto- Lucky guess.

Yoru- Please R & R!

Sophie- AWWW! YORU! (GLOMPS YORU!)

Yoru- .....can't!!!.....breathe!!!!.....crushing!!!!.....my.....lungs!!!!!!.....

Sophie- Right.

PLEASE R & R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ikuto- Hello people! (jitters around waaaaaaay too hyper, than falls over and lays on the ground pretending to be dead)**

**Sophie- WTF, Ikuto, I'm supposed to have the first word!**

**Tadase- (sobs in a corner) Amu, Sophie hurt my feelings!**

**Amu- Awwww! (hugs Tadase)**

**Sophie- (tackles them, drags Amu over to Ikuto and throws her on top of him) STAY!**

**Ikuto- (moans) Amu.....**

**Amu- ACK! PERVERT! WHY ARE YOU MOANING!?**

**Ikuto- You...you... (passes out)**

**Sophie- (gasps) YOURE SITTING ON HIS BALLS!**

**Everyone- (cricket chirps)**

**Amu- W-what?**

**Sophie- Look beneath your butt.**

**Amu- (does as shes told) EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Sophie- (meanwhile, holds a gun to Tadase's head) I do not own Shugo Chara! in any possible way and if I did than I would have totally screwed everything up and made Amu and Ikuto lovers from the first episode. And I probably would have killed Tadase. Or made him gay!**

**Tadase- WHHHAAAAAAAT?!?**

**Sophie- Anyway, the winner of the put-the-person-in-the-amuto-story-as-a-character-contest-thingie-ma-bob is iManami! Manami, since you didn't leave a pyhsical description of your character, I'm going to make it up! If you don't like it, please inform me!**

* * *

_Flashback_

_...he pushed the wide screen aside and twisted the knob. It was locked. He began to get slightly suspicious. What could Amu be hiding in there?_

_"Um, exactly what do you think you're doing?" A voice asked from right behind him._

_End of Flashback_

*Normal POV

Ikuto spun around, expecting Amu.

Instead, he met the eyes of a small girl. She was very small, smaller than Amu, so that Ikuto towered above her. Her chocolate colored hair was cropped short and spiky into a cute pixy cut, and her eyes were a green the same color as grass in summer. She was dressed in jeans and a large black sweatshirt that was so big on her the sleeves covered her hands. Her outfit did not match her small, porcelain face. Her hands were on her hips, and she had the air of someone very nosy.

"Um...," Ikuto glanced at the bathroom door, praying Amu would come out. "Hi."

She crossed her arms and stuck her chin out in the air. "I asked you a question! Answer it! What were you doing?"

Ikuto stared at her, than smirked. "I was trying to open this door to see what Amu-koi is hiding."

The girl lost her pride for a moment, and her arms fell to her sides, her jaw going slack. "Did you say koi?"

Ikuto's smirk broadened, and he nodded.

"Manami!" Amu burst out of the bathroom, finally, her pink hair wild. "Manami, don't listen to him!"

The girl, Manami, looked between Ikuto and Amu, looking confused. "Did you get a new boyfriend, Amu?"

Amu shook her head vigorously. Ikuto's smirk vanished. New?

Manami gasped. "You broke up with Tadase?!"

Ikuto froze. Tadase?

"No!" Amu shouted, glaring at Ikuto from the corner of her eye. She caught sight of Ikuto's face, and her heart raced. His expression was stony, plastered over with lonliness.

"Um..." Amu began to stutter. "Manami, don't you have somewhere to go?"

Manami pushed her sweatshirt sleeve up and checked her watch. "Ehhhhh!?" She gasped. "It's three-thirty already?! I have to go!" She began to race towards the door, than stopped in the frame and spun around. Her eyes narrowed, and she glanced between Ikuto and Amu again. "Remember, I'll always be watching you..." She whispered eerily.

Ikuto raised his eyebrows.

Manami straightened up and grinned. "Well, bye Amu!"

And off she went. Amu slowly followed and closed the door softly behind her. Very, very slowly, she turned to Ikuto, who was still standing frozen near the wide-screen.

"Um...." Amu felt her heart prickling tenderly. She reliazed she had begun to hope when she hadn't allowed herself too.

"Tadase?" Ikuto echoed.

Amu nodded, looking up quickly and desperately to meet his eyes. His eyes were cold and sent a stake through her already shattered heart. He wasn't going to stay. He didn't actually love her.

Suddenly, the phone rang, making Amu jump. Ikuto didn't move as Amu scrambled and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly.

**_"Oh, good, Amu, you're okay!" _**Tadase's voice sang from the phone.

Amu glanced at Ikuto from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her, one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

"Yes, Tadase," She whispered, sitting down on the couch and drawing her knees to her chest. "I'm fine."

**_"Well, since you're alright, might I have the pleasure of meeting you for dinner tonight?" _**Tadase asked, completely unaware of the awkward tension on the other line.

"Where?" Ikuto sat down beside Amu, and she hugged her knees tighter.

**_"Kellari Taverna. Have you heard of it?"_**

Amu and Ikuto both froze, meeting each others eyes. A tear leaked from Amu's eye. Ikuto wiped it away with his finger.

**_"Amu? Are you there?" _**Tadase sounded worried. Unlike Ikuto. Amu glared at him from the corner of her eye. He looked taken aback.

"Yes, I'm here. I would _love_to go to Kellari Taverna," She said, holding out the word _love_. Ikuto's bewildered look made her snigger.

**_"Wonderful. So I'll meet you there at seven?"_**

Amu nodded, than realizing he obviously couldn't see her, she said, "Okay. Bye, Tadase."

**_"Goodbye, Amu!"_**

There was a small click, and than Amu gently placed the phone back into its cradle. Ikuto still looked stunned. Hugging her knees closer, Amu rested her cheek on her knees so she faced Ikuto. He stared at her, his jaw slack.

"What?" She whispered.

"Kellari Taverna," He said.

"Yes?"

"It.....I...you....he... but... C'mon! Kellari Taverna?!" He burst out, exasperated.

Amu rolled her eyes, trying to be confident. Standing up, she stretched and headed towards her room.

Ikuto stood quickly. "Amu?"

She turned.

He pointed to the door behind the wide-screen. "What's in there?"

She froze, than mumbled something and scurried into her room. A second later, she emerged with a black sweatshirt.

His sweatshirt. He had left it at her apartment the day before he left her.

She handed it to him, blushing. "Here. You never took it."

He met her eyes, surprised. "Thanks."

She smiled a little, than praticly ran back to her room and closed the door behind her.

Ikuto could've sworn he heard her sobbing until seven o' clock.

* * *

Amu stood outside Kellari Taverna, standing on tiptoe and peering over the heads of pedestrians. Finally, she saw the platinum blonde hair of Tadase.

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, smiling. His presence made her feel so much more happier, and he had helped her get through all those years.

He kissed her head. "Hello, Amu." He sounded amused be her rough greeting. "Nice to see you again."

She unwrapped herself from him and took his hand, smiling. "So? How was your day?"

He grinned. "I got hell from one annoying superstar."

Amu laughed. "Utau?"

"Utau," Tadase confirmed, grimicing.

Amu looked around for the first time and reliazed they were inside Kellari Taverna. It was packed, unlike last time she went... She shuddered. No. She wouldn't let those memories spoil her night.

"Hello, I'll be your waiter tonight, may I help you find a table?"

Amu looked up, shocked. She knew that nasely voice. The voice belonged to the exact waiter that had served her last time.

_Last time, last time..... _She thought. Why couldn't she drop it?

"A table in the back, please," Tadase said politely. The waiter nodded and began walking foward, when suddenly Amu stopped, pulling Tadase back.

"Amy, is som-" He met her eyes and panicked. She looked terrified, like she was drowning or something.

"Please," She begged queitly, her voice cracking. "Please. Do we have to sit in the back?"

Tadase leaned closer towards her. "Are you feeling okay, Amu?"

She nodded, shivering.

Tadase turned back to the waiter. "A table in the front than, please."

The waiter shrugged and led them to an empty table in the front. Most people were sitting in the back, as Amu noticed.

Amu was just about to sit down, when suddenly Tadase stopped her.

"Wait," He whispered. "I want to do something."

Without warning, he pulled out a tiny black satin box and flicked it open. Inside was a diamond ring, shaped like a heart. He than proceeded to get down on one knee. Amu gasped.

"Amu," He began. "I love you and I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?"

Around their table, people awed and sighed.

"Say yes!" Someone whispered at Amu.

Amu stared down at the man who had helped her through her toughest times. He was kind, gentle, and she knew he would always be there for her.

"Yes," She whispered, so queitly that everyone could barely hear.

Cheering erupted in the resturant as Tadase slid the ring onto Amu's ring finger. Everyone was happy. Everyone was beaming.

Which was why the moment she had said yes, Amu wondered why Ikuto's face came to her mind.

* * *

**Sophie- Oooooo, he proposed! And she said yes!**

**Ikuto- Son of a bitch!**

**Sophie- Also, people, I know you all hate Tadamu (i do too, i loathe it with a passion), but I needed to put it in to make the story come together.**

**Amu- Yay! I'm marrying Tadase.**

**Everyone- (SILENT)**

**Sophie- Boo, you whore.**

**Amu- Whaat?!**

**Nagihiko- Naw, she's right! You whore!**

**Ikuto- Please reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sophie- (looks around) I'm alone... GUYS! YOU CAN COME OUT!**

**(Suddenly, out of no where, Edward Cullen, Dimitri Belkihov, Kyo Souhma, and Sasuke Uchiha appear!)**

**Kyo- Wtf, why are we all here?**

**Edward- I'm squished.**

**Dimitri- WTF SOMEONE JUST TOUCHED MY ASS!!!!**

**Sasuke- This is stupid.**

**Sophie- (slaps him) SHUT UP! SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sasuke- (rubs his head) Sophie does not own Shugo Chara!.**

**Edward and Dimitri- Awwww, poor Sophie! (huggles)**

**Sophie- (grins evilly) This is fun. BTW! This chapter is VERY SHORT. That is the point. To make up for it, the next one will be LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG.**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Amu turned the doorknob and opened her apartment, continually glancing down at the diamond right that was nestled on the ring finger of her left hand. Won't Manami be excited?!

But just as she closed the door, she heard a soft violin playing, quiet and sad, but brilliant and beautiful at the same time. She knew that violin. Ikuto! Ikuto was playing his violin! How long had it been?

She practically ran to the living room, where Ikuto stood near the terrace, his eyes closed as he concentrated. Sitting on the couch was Manami, her eyes wide and glazed and her jaw slack as she watched him play. Amu stared at him, tilting her head to one side.

Manami, sensing someone else in the room, turned and saw Amu. She grinned, reached over and tugged Amu so she toppled over and sat beside Manami on the couch. Ikuto stopped playing and lowered his violin, opening his eyes. The corners of his lips curved upward and he broke into a smirk. Amu blushed. The ring on her finger suddenly felt very heavy. She glanced at it, and at the same time Ikuto and Manami spotted it.

"Wha...What's that, Amu?" Manami whispered. Amu glanced quickly up at Ikuto's face. Shock was plastered over it as he stared at the ring, his eyes wide. He looked like he was going to faint. Amu watched billions of moods flash across his face: sadness, anger, pain...

Amu looked up at Manami and grinned. Manami met her eyes and let out a shrill scream.

"OHMYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Manami yelled. "OHMYGOD! YOUR GETTING MARRIED!"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Amu shouted excitedly, her face glowing.

Manami looked ecstatic, but suddenly her face froze and was replaced by a sad look. Amu stared at her.

"What?"

Manami made a small smile. "Nothing, I'm just sad that your getting married at I can't even get a frickin boyfriend!"

Amu laughed, than stood and skipped to the bathroom, happiness radiating off her. The door closed.

Manami looked up at Ikuto. He looked sad, like he was a million miles away. He sunk down beside Manami, his eyes glazed and far away.

"Ikuto..." Manami whispered. Ikuto looked up at her. He leaned closer to her and pressed his face into her chest, hugging her around the waist. She stroked his hair as suddenly he began to cry.

"Ikuto, it's okay..." She murmured.

"No...." He whispered. "No, it's not."

He reached into his pocket and handed her a small black box. "Here. Keep it. I can't look at it." Another tear streak down his face, and he hugged her tighter. She hugged him back, sliding the black box into her sweatshirt pocket, and stroking his hair again.

She knew what was in it.

It was the engagement ring Ikuto had been planning to give Amu. Tonight.

* * *

**Sophie- Well! Thats it! Sorry! It was short and sad.**

**Ikuto- WHY DID I START CRYING!??!**

**Dimitri- I started crying.**

**Sasuke- I second that.**

**(SUDDENLY THE BEDROOM DOOR BURSTS OPEN)**

**Amu- (wobbles out)**

**Edward- (walks out behind her smirking)**

**Ikuto- WTF!?!??!? AMU!**

**Amu- That....that was awsome.... (faints)**

**Edward- Hahaha. I seduced her! **

**Sasuke- R & R!**

**Dimitri- OR ILL USE MY SICK VAMPIRE SKILLS TO WHUP YOUR ASS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sophie- Alright people! Warning you now: THIS CHAPTER IS SAD AND CREEPY.**

**Manami- WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?**

**Everyone- o.O Sophie.... how'd she get in here?**

**Sophie- (rolls eyes) How do you think?! I let her in!**

**Manami- My relationship with Ikuto is progressing! (glomps Ikuto)**

**Sophie- I even came up with a couple name! Makuto! Isn't it cute? :D**

**Amu- (ignoring everyone) LALALALALALLA IM MARRYING TADASE! YAAAAAAY!**

**Everyone- ....**

**Sophie- (narrows eyes and puts on creepy voice) Have you noticed, Amu.... (innocently pulls out chainsaw and roars it to life)**

**Amu- (stares) Noticed... Noticed what?**

**Sophie- (glares at her) Have you noticed that I don't play well with others, Amu?**

**Amu- HOLY SHIT. (runs away screaming)**

**Manami- (slams the door shut as Amu runs out it)**

**Everyone- YAY SHES GONE!**

**Sophie- LETS PARTY! (lights turn off and music blares)**

**Everyone- (parties)**

**Ikuto- SOPHIE DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Sophie- (huggles him) Ahhhh... And I am quite content with just hugging Ikuto.**

**Ikuto- (smirks) I still got it.**

**Chapter dedicated to iManami!**

* * *

_Ikuto's POV_

Amu. Was. Getting. Married.

As I lay with my arms wrapped around Manami, crying like a little kid, I could barely understand those four simple words. My mind refused to accept the fact that she was engaged.

"Ikuto..." Manami crooned softly, stroking my hair. "Ikuto, if Amu sees you like this, she'll have a meltdown."

Despite the fact I felt like I would rather die than ever get up, I laughed at her words.

"She would," She whispered. "She cares about you, Ikuto. A lot."

I turned my head, staring at her. Her large eyes were glittering with emotion. "If she cares so much, why is she marrying _him_?"

She didn't answer. She looked down at the couch, her face blushing pink, embaressed she didn't have an answer. I hugged her. Althougth she wasn't Amu, she was came very close. Her voice was soft and comforting, and she was small but strong-willed.

Manami wrapped her arms around my waist, sighing in content. We were laying in a quite tangled position- I lay sprawled across the front part of the couch, while she was squished between me and the back cushions. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. My head was pulsing painfully. A tear streaked down my face, and I felt Manami wipe it away with her finger. I opened my eyes and stared at her. She gazed back, and we lapsed into silence. Slowly, her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing became deeper and slower.

I closed my eyes and willed unconciousness to take me away from my pain...

_Amu's POV_

_I was running. Running from something...something dark and scary. And it was scary. I was alone, I had no where to go._

_I looked ahead, and a light was appearing. I sheilded my eyes. Was I dead? Is this what they meant when they said that you see a light when you die?_

_But there was a shadow against the light, the form of a tall man. Ikuto! He would help me!_

_"Ikuto!" I shouted, begining to cry. Happiness filled my body, unexplainable joy. He was here. I ran foward quickly. He opened his arms for me, and I leapt into them, holding him in a chokehold. I sobbed into his neck as he kissed my head._

_"Ikuto, Ikuto, I'm so scared..." I cried. _

_"I know, Amu, I know," He murmered soothingly, a small bit of strain in his voice. "But I'm here now. It's alright."_

_I pulled back and stared into his eyes, those beutiful sapphire eyes I had fallen for so long ago. I leaned in to press my lips against his soft ones...._

_BOOM!_

_The sound of rapid gunfire came from every direction. Ikuto's face froze in horror, and he dropped me. Hard. Blood began to spurt from various parts of his body, and he toppled forward onto his stomach._

_"IKUTO!" I shouted. "Don't die, Ikuto! Please, please, please!"_

_Suddenly there was crying, small, hopeless, baby crying. Sitting a little way off was Kelsey, her face twisted as she wailed loudly. Blood was trickling from a hole in her chest. Her small pink dress was stained blood red._

_"KELSEY!" I screamed. There was more gunfire and Kelsey fell over, dead._

_"No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!"_

_"Amu!"_

_I turned. Tadase and Manami stood behind me, looking worried. The moment I saw them, there was more gunfire, and a bullet shot right through Manami's stomach, whizzing through her and passing right pass my right ear. Tadase yelled something, but after more shots, he fell over beside Ikuto and Manami._

_"No..." I whispered. "Please....no...."_

_I began to cry, harder than I've ever cried before. Why me?! Why them?! I wish I was _dead_..._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I bolted upright, screaming. I looked around, my heart racing so fast I trembled.

I was in my room. The darkness was peirced by moonlight filtering in from the blinds that were cracked open the tiniest amount. I glanced at the clock beside me. It was 1:09 in the morning.

I kicked off the covers, tears stinging my eyes. I had had that dream almost every night since Ikuto had left five years ago. They had faded away about a year ago, when the doctor had warned me that if I continued waking up screaming in the middle of the night, Kelsey might have a meltdown at the age of four.

I stood up, my legs feeling a lot like Jell-O as I wobbled out of my room. I turned a lamp on low, and when I turned around, I nearly fainted.

Laying sprawled across the couch was Ikuto and Manami, their limbs tangled together, wrapped in each others arms. Manami's face was pressed into Ikuto's chest and her arms were wrapped limply around his waist. They breathed in synchronazation.

My heart felt like it had been wremched out of my chest. Why, why, why?! I couldn't even hold onto Ikuto after nearly a year of dating and in _one day_ Manami had caught his heart!? What was wrong with me?

I looked away, disgusted with myself. I headed into the kitchen, searching through the fridge for something to eat. I eventually found some cold ravioli, so I stuck it in the microwave and set it for two mintues.

On the couch, Ikuto stirred. He blinked open his eyes sleepily. I almost giggled. He looked so cute when he was sleepy and confused. He sat up, carefully trying not to wake Manami. His hair was all messed up. He ran a hand through it.

"Amu?" He whispered, seeing me staring at him. "What are you doing?"

I laughed coldly. "What are_ you_ doing?"

He looked down at Manami, and his face fell suddenly. I noticed at that moment his face was tear-stained and his the brimms of his eyes were red.

"Ikuto..." I said qeuitly. "Were you crying?"

He looked up sharply, his eyes glittering. Our eyes met, and time held it's breath.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The annoying ring of the microwave timer sounded, ruining the moment. I looked away, my breahing heavy.

I guess I never really did figure out what he was crying about.

* * *

**Sophie- That's it! Please R &R!**

**Ikuto- That dream was sad.... T.T**

**Sophie- I really want to draw the picture of Manami and Ikuto laying on the couch.**

**Manami- (sighs dreamily) I loved this chapter...**

**Sophie- LOL. Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm making this short so its a longer chapter. Basically, in this chappie, you get to meet Rima (finally), and Kelsey comes back .**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Alright Ikuto, we're going to start today!" Amu announced at breakfast. He looked up at her, a glass of orange juice poised in his hand. It was about eight in the morning, and bright sunlight poked in through the window. That nights memories came rushing back to Amu, and she turned bright pink and looked away.

At about one thirty in the morning, after a long, awkward silence in which Amu finished eating her ravioli and Ikuto played with Manami's hair, both had gone back to sleep and woken about four hours later to take a sleep-deprived Manami home.

"Start what?" Ikuto asked, completely oblivious.

Amu rolled her eyes. "Start painting, silly kitty."

Ikuto smirked at the strange nickname. Amu looked away and began to fiddle away in her bag with her artistic tools, mumbling to herself. All Ikuto caught was "brushes....paint....stupid pervert..."

"Oh, Amu," Ikuto said suddenly. Amu looked up. "I've been meaning to ask you something." He pointed at the door behind the TV. "What's in there?"

Amu froze. Ikuto watched her, curious, as her lips parted slightly as though she was going to speak. Her eyes look pained, and she closed her lips, lost. She did this a few times, until quite suddenly her face hardened. Her eyes glinted angrily, and she straightened up stiffly.

"Are you finished?" She asked coldly.

Ikuto stared at her, surprised. "Uhm, yeah."

She turned. "Good. C'mon." And she walked out the door. He stared after her, than jumped to his feet and followed her.

When they entered the elevator, Ikuto felt slightly weird as he entered with her. Amu's face had gone from happy and peppy, to pained, to angry, to incredibly depressed. Her body drooped as she stood beside him, and her eyes closed as though she hated looking at him. They went down a couple floors when the elevator stopped on the fifth floor. They opened, and standing before them was two of the most beautiful people Ikuto had ever seen.

The woman was short, with long, wavy blonde hair. She was small and slim, and she wore what could only be described as lingerie. Her skin was perfect, like porcelain, and her eyes were large and a warm brown color.

The man was tall, with long purple hair and golden eyes like Amu's. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans, and looked as though he had been through a lot of verbal abuse from the woman beside him.

"Amu!" The girl trilled, spotting her standing in the elevator.

"Rima," Amu smiled, hugging the blonde girl. She waved to the man. "Hi, Nagihiko."

Rima! The name shot through Ikuto's veins like ice cold water. Rima was Amu's best friend. The girl who had got Amu and Ikuto together.

The girl who caused this entire mess.

Rima glanced at Ikuto, than did a double take. Her eyes narrowed angrily, and for a moment, Ikuto actually was frightened.

"You." Rima snarled.

"Uhm... You?" Ikuto replied.

"You.... you....you bastard!" She burst out, jabbing him in the chest with her finger and grabbing the colar of his shirt so she could pull him closer.

"Woah, woah, calm down. What have I ever done to you?"

"YOU WERE BORN."

"Point taken. Please let go of me." He pried himself away from her. He glanced at Amu for help, but she was casually chatting to the tired looking man named Nagihiko. Rima glowered at Ikuto, steam pratically coming from her ears. Suddenly, Amu gasped. They all looked at her.

"Rima!" She cried. "Your getting married!?!" Nagihiko grinned.

Rima smiled, estatic. "Yes! In June!"

Amu looked thrilled. "So am I!"

"Your getting married in June too?"

She laughed. "Ha, no! But I'm getting married!" She held up her left hand, which held the sparkling diamond ring. Rima let out a screech that only bats could hear and began to prance about with Amu.

Ikuto glanced at Nagihiko. "Are you related to Nadeshiko?"

He nodded. "She's my twin."

They both watched the girls bounce around and squeal like rabbits.

Nagihiko smiled at Ikuto. "Girls are so strange, aren't they?"

"The strangest," Ikuto agreed.

* * *

"MOOOMMY!"

The moment Amu walked in through the door to the sparkling building where her studio was, Kelsey appeared out of nowhere and flung herself at her mother. Amu barely had time to look around before she was knocked completely backward by her five year-old daughter.

"Mommy! Kelsey missed you!" The little girl wrapped her arms around Amu's neck and practically purred. Amu smiled, standing and hugging Kelsey. Nadeshiko appeared around the corner, wearing a business-like black dress, her hair in a neat braid and carrying a stack of papers and folders.

"I thought you'd like it if I brought Kelsey to visit." Nadeshiko smiled, than turned her attention to Ikuto as Amu began to tickle Kelsey. "Hi. We didn't formally introduce ourselves." She held out her hand. "My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I'm Amu's agent."

Ikuto accepted the handshake. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"This is perfect, Nadeshiko!" Amu gushed, turning to them, still carrying Kelsey. She beamed, looking a lot happier than she had when Ikuto had seen yesterday. "I needed Kelsey for the painting anyway!"

Nadeshiko smiled. "Great. Alright, let's go, shall we?"

They began to make their way along down the hallway, laughing and talking. He trailed behind them, watching Kelsey, who head was lolling over Amu's shoulder.

Suddenly Kelsey looked up and spotted him. She smiled, her dark blue eyes sparkling. He felt his heart warm up at the sight of her smile. He stuck his tongue out at her and made a silly face. She laughed, than reached out to him, saying, "Hug! Hug!"

Amu stopped walking, letting Nadeshiko continue walking down the hall at a brisk pace. She put Kelsey down. "Do you want to go to Ikuto?"

"Ikuto!" Kelsey trilled. She looked at her mother for permission. Amu nodded, and Kelsey ran over and began to tug on Ikuto jeans. He glanced up at Amu.

"Pick her up," Amu said qeuitly.

Ikuto leaned down and gently lifted Kelsey up into his arms. Kelsey beamed, hugging him around the neck. He smiled as she pulled back and began to play with his hair.

"You have petty hair!" She said.

He laughed. "Thank you."

"Your hair is bue," She explained to him.

"Yes."

"Your eyes are bue."

"Yes."

"My eyes are bue."

He hesitated, glancing at Amu. Amu's eyes were clouded with pain. "Yes."

Kelsey looked at him, tilting her head slightly and biting her lip. "We hab matching eyes!"

He smiled. "Yes, we do."

"Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

She nuzzled her face into his neck. "I wuv you."

He stopped, stunned. He looked behind her at Amu. Amu's eyes were watering, and as he watched, a tear fell down her cheek.

Than she smiled softly and turned away, walking down the hall again.

* * *

**Sophie- The end! I actually just wrote this to get NyammiToast to write another chapter of 'That Day'. PLEASE GO WRITE NYAMMI! I LOVE THAT STORY! Anyhoo, I made it so Kelsey couldn't pronouce L's.**

**Amu- Oh, than she can't say L's name from Death Note! Hahaaha, I'm so funny.**

**Sophie- .... That was the worst joke ever. **

**Please R & R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sophie- -pants- Heheheh... Finally....Updated...**

**Ikuto- Why are you panting?**

**Sophie- -spazzes- WHAT!? IM NOT PANTING WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?! I DIDNT ROLL IN THE MUD!!! I SWEAR!!! HE JUMPED ON ME AND THREW ME DOWN!!! IT WASNT MY FAULT!!! -faints and twitches-**

**Amu- Erm.... Anyone wanna explain?**

**Dimitri- Hey. X3**

**Ikuto- WTF WHO ARE YOU?**

**Dimitri- I'm her boyfriend and I'm here to explain! Ahem -clears throat- Ok, so today we were outside my house and I tackled her because we were wrestling so than it started raining and we rolled into a mud puddle all breathless and laughing.**

**Sophie- -wakes up- THAN WE KISSED!**

**Amu- That's so cliche.**

**Ikuto- Not in the mud it's not.**

**Dimitri- Sophie doesn't own Shugo Chara! -_-' but she thinks she owns me.**

**Sophie- I DO OWN YOU!**

**Amu- Why do you ALWAYS explain your love life with your boyfriend?!**

**Sophie- Would you like to describe your sex life with Ikuto, Amu?**

**Ikuto- I WOULD!**

**Amu- -faints-**

**Dimitri- -pokes her- I think we broke her.**

**Sophie- Damn it, that's the fifth time today.**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I sighed, running my hand through my untidy hair. I wiped my other palm on my jeans, leaving a big blue smear across them.

"You have purple paint on your forehead," Someone said beside me. I jumped, startled, than turned; Tadase stood next to me, holding a bouquet of lilies, and beaming. My heart skipped a beat. He swept me into an embrace, kissing me. I felt the flowers press against my back and I smiled against his lips.

We pulled back, grinning. His eyes twinkled. "I know you're working, but I wanted to see you." He handed me the lilies. "And give you these."

I inhaled the smell deeply, closing my eyes. "Their wonderful! Thank you, Tadase!" I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. We turned, and Ikuto stood their, with Kelsey on his shoulders, playing with his hair.

"Oh," Tadase looked at him, and for a moment he looked PO'ed, until he smiled in a friendly way and held out his hand. "You must be Tsukiyomi Ikuto, am I correct?"

Ikuto glanced at me, than at Tadase. He hesitated, holding Tadase's gaze, until Kelsey said, "It okay, kitty cat! Daddy naaaice!"

Ikuto looked as though he had taken a blow to the head as he accepted Tadase's hand. "You're correct. And I'm afraid I don't have the pleasure of knowing your name."

Tadase laughed. "Hotori Tadase," He flashed a dazzling smile at Ikuto.

Ikuto's slouching back snapped straight, nearly making Kelsey fly off him. Kelsey giggled. Ikuto's gaze rested on the engagement that seemed suddenly far to heavy for my hand. Than his eyes met mine, and he looked hurt. I looked away, focusing on placing the lilies on the table. "Ah, Amu's fiance."

Tadase nodded, but he looked a little angry. "That's right."

Ikuto smirked suddenly. "Well, no problem here. I'm just living with her for the next week." He strode over to the stool set in the middle of the room that Amu had put for him. He sat down. Kelsey began to grab at his face, and he raised his hand to hers. She settled for playing with his fingers and pretending they were puppets.

"No problem here," Tadase echoed qeuitly, his face tight.

Ikuto flashed him a smile much stronger than his. "Don't worry, I won't steal Amu away. Yet." He laughed. Tadase laughed too, but he was definitely not into it.

I felt like sinking into the floor as my heart clenched. No, no, no, no! WHY did they have to meet?! Why!?

Kelsey suddenly began to laugh at something, and she hugged Ikuto around the neck, purring and rubbing her cheek against his hair. Ikuto's smirk broadened.

"I hope I don't sound rude asking," Tadase said through clenched teeth. "But I can't help but ask why you're calling my fiance Amu and not Hinamori-san."

Ikuto gave him a puzzle look. "Well, I _am _Kelsey's father."

That was like a punch in the face. I thought I was going to faint than and there as there was a sudden, awkward silence for a split second, broken only by Nadeshiko, who had been sitting quietly on the sofa, as she spit out the coffee she was drinking.

Tadase looked stunned, as though he hadn't expected it. "I-...what?"

Ikuto reached up and pulled Kelsey into his arms. "I'm her father."

Nadeshiko was gasping, her jaw wide open, her head whipping back and forth from Amu, to Ikuto, to Kelsey, to Tadase, and back.

Tadase looked at me, his eyes huge, his mouth half way open as though he were about to say something. His eyes begged me to say it wasn't true.

I looked away. "It's true," I confirmed, squeezing the sides of my stool.

There was silence. Than there were footsteps, and the door slammed. I looked up, and Tadase was gone.

That was when I burst into tears.

* * *

**Sophie- Blegh! I want Amuto smexyness!**

**Ikuto- What?**

**Sophie- I want them to make out! Dx**

**Amu- Please, no.**

**Dimitri- MAKE THEM HAVE SEX!**

**Ikuto- Sophie.... I LOVE YOUR BOYFRIEND!**

**Sophie- OH NO I'VE CREATED A YAOI COUPLE JUST BY STANDING HERE! CURSE THIS HORRIBLE PAIRING ABILITY!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
